


Stars

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to spend his nights looking at the stars, trying to understand what this feeling is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

He crosses your mind sometimes, that’s a lie it often, and deep down you know that’s a lie. He’s always on your mind, and it’s hard for him not to be, he is your best friend after all and now that you live close together and you get to see him every day he seems to have taken up permanent camp in your brain.

But you’re okay with that.

You’re not sure what this feeling is that keeps you up at night. You’re not sure you really want to put a name on it, it’s almost like putting a name on it would kill the magic of it all. You’re tired when you wake up for school the next morning , but you don’t mind the feelings late at night.

You’re not sure what the bubbling joy is in the pit of your stomach when you hear his voice, see his face, feel his presence and boy did he have a strong presence.

You don’t want the feeling to go away, but you don’t quite understand why it’s just for him. This giddy feeling that stirs in you, that makes you forgive him even when you’re beyond pissed at him.

This feeling is the driving force that makes you throw your window open only to climb up on the seal and stare up at the stars wondering if he’s still awake and looking up at the sky same as you. You wonder if anybody else ever feels this way, if they do they’re so lucky because you want everyone to feel the same as you do.

But under all the giddiness there’s a lingering sadness. You can’t explain it anymore then you can the bubbly feeling. It’s like you long for something, but you can’t figure it out. When you see him talking to someone else you feel a pang, like a stab through the heart.

If you be honest with yourself you’ve already put the pieces together, but the pain is ten-fold when you admit it. The tears burn in your eyes and your heart aches.

You’re John Egbert. You’re fifteen years old. You’re just coming to terms with your sexuality, just starting to understand yourself. And if you’re really really honest with yourself you know that you’re in love with Dave Strider.


End file.
